


While You Were Gone

by Mysterie



Series: Surrounding Shadows [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Older Jamie, Rape, Revenge, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was his idol, his friend. So when Pitch finally returns years later, why isn’t he around when Jamie needs him most? What will Jack do when he finds out that Jamie’s light is fading after so many years? Will the winter spirit even care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark story. If you do not like rape please do not read.

Revenge. He intended to have it. The Boogeyman scowled fiercely as he stared at the iron globe that shone bright with the lights of believers. He’d almost had them! Almost! Had it not been for Jack Frost and that little brat of his... and of course the children who had followed him... Well, this time things would be different. He moved to caress the globe with one hand, one light in particular. He would not screw things up this time, several years had passed and many had forgotten him so easily. He would start with one Jamie Bennett. Yes, that boy that had seemed to be Jack’s first believer, who had inspired others to believe would soon be the frost spirit’s undoing.... A smile crept upon the graytone face. After all, Jamie was no longer a boy anymore and the Guardians were sworn to protect children. Jamie wasn’t a child... Not after the age of fourteen.... Oh his revenge would be sweet, he could almost taste it. Now, how to get the child on his side... He knew the boy couldn’t simply be persuaded by normal means, after all he’d defied Pitch as a child. Had refused to fear him and stop believing in the Guardians. A malevolent grin began to overtake those features as an idea came to him. He would go to the not-so-young boy and take what innocence there was there. It was only natural now and none of the Guardians could or would interfere with this right of passage that all humans went through. Even that despicable Frost had gone through this at least at some point before he’d died. He, Pitch, would use it to his advantage.


	2. 1

It was like any other night, the moon barely shone through the window as it wasn’t a full moon. So then he really didn’t notice much when the shadows seemed to lengthen. Jamie was drowsy and almost didn’t notice the man that stepped from the shadows, his mind hazy from the day’s school work. So then it wasn’t too much of a surprise that he almost jumped when the Boogeyman, whom he hadn’t seen in seven years, appeared in his room.

“Hello Jamie.” The brunette shot up, eyes wide a moment only to narrow.

“Pitch.”

“Good to see you haven’t completely forgotten me.”

“What do you want?” The boy demanded, scowling at the other.

“Oh, it’s not what I want, but what you want.” Jamie frowned. What was he talking about? Before he could demand it his eyes widened as he felt a sand gag form over his mouth and his wrists were bound to the bed as the Boogeyman moved towards him with an easy grace. The smile on the shade’s face made Jamie almost shudder in fright, almost. He knew he didn’t need to fear the shade, but he was also wondering what the other wanted and why it was the sand could touch him this time without turning gold.

“You’re not a child anymore, Jamie and fear isn’t the only thing I know of for certain. You see, I’ve been around for a very long time and I know too well what it is those your age want. What you crave when the darkness falls. All humans do at some point. I can see you don’t know what I’m talking about. Well, let me show you then the pleasures that the night can bring.” Jamie just stared now, what the hell did he mean? He struggled against the bonds, trying to figure a way to break free. His voice muffled as he protested, saying something along the lines, Pitch assumed, about Jack coming and kicking his butt. Pitch paused next to the boy for a moment, looking down with a knowing smile.

“Scream all you like, even if you do call for him, even Jack cannot save you now. Not that I’m going to hurt you... oh no... In fact...” His smile grew as he slid one hand beneath the blankets that covered the adolescent. The boy’s eyes widened considerably as he suddenly understood everything, just a little too well and let out a muffled yelled.

“Don’t worry, the gag will keep you from waking the rest of the house. Can’t have them interrupting can we?” He asked silkily as his hand slid along the boy’s thigh and between his legs. Jamie tried to twist away, but a strand of black sand kept him rooted to the spot on the bed. Tears glistened in the boy’s eyes, he didn’t want this; he didn’t want this at all!

“Don’t look so sad, after all, it’s not painful. I assure you.” He slid his hand between the boy’s legs and slid over the slowly hardening member. Jamie bit his lip as tears began to stream down his face, not because it hurt; no, but because his body betrayed him as the man who had been his enemy seven years ago elected an unwanted, but undeniable pleasure from him. He struggled to get away, he really did, but as the hand stroked him faster the pleasure overwhelmed his young mind and he squirmed beneath the hand; wanting that pleasure that was being offered. When it last it came the sand bounds released him and Jamie curled up, sobbing quietly.

“Until we meet again...” Jamie shuddered as the shadows pulled back and left him alone in the night. He was miserable the very next morning, how could he not be? He felt like he had betrayed the Guardians... most of all Jack. How could he have been so helpless when seven years before Pitch had been scared of him because he could change the black sand back into dream sand? He hadn’t ever stopped believing in the Guardians, not once, but now his confidence in them was a little shaken. After all... where were they? How could last night have been allowed to happen? Didn’t they notice that Pitch was back?

 

Despite the disgust with himself, he found himself forcing himself that morning to walk through the woods towards the frozen pond. It was Saturday and normally he’d be sleeping, but when the sun had rose he hadn’t been able to get to sleep at all; too afraid of the nightmares that might come and chase him... Oh gods... He had showered but even when he’d done so he still felt filthy. He couldn’t shake what had occurred in the dark from his mind and he shuddered in pure disgust at what had happened. Trying to push it from his mind until he absolutely had to think about it again, he went to the pond. It was early January yet, so maybe Jack would be there. Granted, he hadn’t seen Jack much in the last couple years, just some flashes as the young Guardian had gone about his work; he’d waved at Jamie most times, but there were times when he didn’t even seem to notice the boy. Well, Jamie knew that Jack was often busy with his work as a Guardian, but he also knew that Jack would come around if Jamie needed him. Hadn’t he chased away bullies a few years back who had been teasing him harshly about believing? Yeah, he still believed even now, but no one messed with him after several bullies had spread the word that some “winter ghost” was protecting the family as even Sophie had been around a couple of times the bullies had tried to get the drop on him only to slid on ice and be pelted with snow when Jack was around. He’d been around almost constantly that year too. Just thinking about it made Jamie smile, it was such a hoot watching the bullies in their confusion, unable to figure out where all the snow was coming from when Jamie had just stood in front of them, arms crossed and not moving an inch. Jamie almost laughed at the memory. Almost. When he reached the frozen pond he felt a little better. He glanced around a little disappointed that the winter spirit didn’t seem to be around so he picked up a few pebbles nearby, his smiled fading completely as he took a breadth. He had never had reason to summon Jack before, but the winter spirit had assured him that if he ever truly had need of Jack when he wasn’t around that if he tossed pebbles at the pond then Jack would know and would come. So he spent the day tossing pebbles at the frozen water. His disappointment like a knife when Jack failed to appear as the day wore on. Well, maybe Jack did know that Pitch was back and was off doing something about it; a little cheered by that thought, he left as night fell, oblivious to the winter spirit who sat high up in a tree with a sorrowful expression on his usually cheerful features. The boy hadn’t said anything and he couldn’t just come down as he had before.... What was wrong? Jack decided to stick around Burgess for a while and keep a close eye on Jamie. It wouldn’t be too hard to run off any bullies or anything like that, he’d done so before.

 

Jamie shuddered that night and curled up in his bed when he noticed the shadows lengthening this time. He noticed everything that happened in his room and he tried everything he could think of. Jamie wasn’t exactly helpless, he’d been teaching himself to defend himself and Jack had helped a little as well. It didn’t matter though, Pitch was stronger and there was no way he could be rid of the sand; touching it only sent fear through him rather than turning it back to gold sand. What had changed? Was it because he was older? Was it because of what Pitch had stolen from him the night before? He didn’t understand it, not one bit and this night was the same as the night before. Night after night the Boogeyman continued to return to his room and Jamie kept fighting, night after night he tried to find ways to get around it; nothing seemed to work and every day that he could Jamie went to Jack’s pond and would spend hours trying to summon the winter spirit only to leave the pond without any response. Where was he? Why had Jack not come? Why had he broken his promise to always be there? Jamie shuddered as he began to think that what Pitch had told him many times was true. That he wasn’t young enough anymore to warrant their protection, that he was an adult now and so they wouldn’t do anything at all to help. That... Jamie was on his own. He continued to fight Pitch night after night, but the Boogeyman was nothing if not persistent. Jamie’s grades began to suffer, but none of the adults knew why and he told them that nothing was wrong despite that he was always tired and he assured them he did sleep... Pitch at least kept his Nightmares at bay from the boy, but that didn’t mean that Jamie’s nights weren’t filled with terrible dreams... they just weren’t Pitch’s doing. No, that wasn’t right... it WAS because of Pitch, it... it just wasn’t because one of his Nightmares.

 

Night after night, week after week... By the time school finally let out in May, Jamie was a mental wreck. He’d tried everything, had even gone to the library to try and find spells and such to keep the Boogeyman away. Pitch always found a way around his attempts, sending in his sand to be rid of anything Jamie tried that would have kept him out. Nothing worked, and worst of all, Jamie feared his mind was beginning to like the visits. That he was beginning to crave the pleasure the other gave him as much as his body did. He put his head in his hands and wept as he sat at the frozen pond. It was nearly dark and the pond was now littered with the many rocks and pebbles that Jamie had found day after day to toss at it. Why wouldn’t he come? Why would he leave Jamie to this? His whole body shook as he sat curled up against a fallen tree trunk near the pond.

“Why?” He cried out in anguish.

“Why won’t you answer me? Don’t you know what’s happening?! Don’t you care?!” He cried out, his voice on the edge of anger and despair.

 


	3. 2

How long had it been? He couldn’t remember, but every night was the same so... What did it matter really? Well, okay... who was he kidding? It **did** matter and it wasn’t like he’d asked for this. Gods... he felt bad enough as it was and during the day he couldn’t help but sink further and further into despair as nothing seemed to help. Summer was almost over and he’d done all he could to stop it. What was he supposed to do now? He felt so lonely... He couldn’t talk to anyone about this, who the heck would believe him? Not his friends, they didn’t believe in the Guardians anymore, and his mother wouldn’t believe him either; not to mention that would be a conversation that - even if she did believe him - would be way too embarrassing to discuss. His sister was FAR too young for him to even think of talking to her about it... Oh he’d told her that if she saw one of the Guardians that she was to tell them he needed a serious talk with them about something. He didn’t say what, despite all her pestering he didn’t even hint at it but he had impressed on her that it was serious and she’d been a little worried. He told her it wasn’t anything really harmful so she wouldn’t overly worry... but in truth it was. His heart and mind were wounded. How could the Guardians not do anything about Pitch when they’d fought so hard that one Easter? Did they even notice the Boogeyman was back? Jamie had three more days before he’d have to go back to school, the air had a chill to it now as it always did this time of the year; winter always came early to Burgess, but that was because this was Jack’s hometown. Jamie heard a twig snap and his heart began to race, he spun around, hoping against hope it was Jack... It was just a rabbit. His heart sank, but why was it still pounding? As of late, he’d found that just thinking of the winter spirit caused his heart to pick up a little. What the heck? Jack was his best friend.... Friend... Jamie sighed inwardly. A friend who had broken his promise. He’d forgiven Jack for that already, after all it couldn’t be easy being a Guardian of an entire population... millions of kids... and Jamie wasn’t a kid anymore. Would Jack even have time for him? He looked across the pond, it seemed that Jack had at least been around once or twice because all the rocks and pebbles he’d tossed across its surface had been swept back to shore. Then his heart clenched, what if.... what if Jack HAD answered the call and Jamie just had been unable to see him? What if... if his belief was so lacking now that Jack had been here and Jamie had just walked through him like he had that day when he’d gone sledding? It had taken some finagling to get that admission out of Jack after they’d been friends for a few years. Jamie’s heart clenched at the thought and tears sprang to his eyes.

“I believe in you Jack.... I’m sorry if... if that’s what I did... I never want to hurt you...” He said softly before dissolving into silent tears. Said winter spirit watching with a pained expression.

“I don’t want to do this either Jamie... I’m sorry... I wish I knew what was wrong... I wish I could just... ” The wind carried his words far from the sobbing teen below. He hated seeing his best believer like this, but there were rules... and North had impressed on him heavily that as a Guardian he had to follow those rules because it was the best for the boy, even if it hurt at first. Jamie was supposed to grow up, he was supposed to forget that Jack even existed; yet for some reason the boy hadn’t forgotten, was still clinging to his belief. Jack hoped this ended soon because he wasn’t sure just how much more of this he could take...

 

Jamie sat with his feet curled beneath him when Pitch entered his room. His eyes dull with defeat. He’d had enough, there was nothing he could do to stop the other and as Pitch had said, none of the Guardians were coming. He was silent the whole night, the gag wasn’t really needed; much to the surprise of the shade. When he returned to his lair he crowed in triumph. He’d broken the boy! It had taken many months of visiting him personally, night after night... and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t come to enjoy watching the teen squirm beneath him. He’d never actually done this sort of thing before; never bothered to because what was the point? But oh the rewards of it were simply delicious! It was almost like the first fear of a child who was starting to learn to fear the dark. Granted, this wasn’t fear, it was despair; acceptance of the darkest kind.

  
The Nightmare King’s laugh echoed in the shadows of his lair and his minions danced along the walls in joy that their master was reaping the fruits of his labor! How many nights they’d gone with him! They had done worse things to mortals than the simple tasks he’d asked of them night after night, and he had of course kept them well fed on the fears of children afterwards, but oh how they had come to delight as much as Pitch in the wounds of this boy! His cries of pleasure that had been so filled with the internal pain of his soul! What glorious feast this was! It wasn’t fear, but it was a wondrous thing all its own! They should have thought of such a thing ages ago when they had still been in control of the man who was now Pitch. It had never occurred to them anymore than it had Pitch, but no matter. This was now and now was a feast that they relished every night. While the shade relished in his triumph, Jack paced the edge of his pond. He knew that something wasn’t right and he’d told this to the other Guardians, but they had not been able to offer any advice. They’d given up trying to talk him out of going to see Jamie. The boy still believed and he had pointed out several times that he hadn’t spoken to the boy in two years and Jamie STILL believed... even if Tooth and Baby Tooth no longer stopped by... Bunny no longer hid eggs for him to find... Jack had kept out of sight and hadn’t tossed any snowballs at the boy (which North would have known about - as he’d made a point of giving North a look seeing as how the Guardian of Wonder knew what **every child** got up to).... 

Sandy had sent the boy less and less of his dream sand during the night and North had stopped giving him gifts beneath the tree. They had to admit that despite not having any contact at all for over four years, Jamie had still believed all on his own and there was no dissuading someone who still believed even without proof after so long. One by one, his fellow Guardians had conceded that Jack should intervene and figure out what it was that was going on with his believer. So when Jamie hadn’t shown up at his pond to throw more rocks, Jack wondered just how serious things had gotten and frowned as the sun set and the boy failed to appear. Jack went to the boy’s window after several hours had passed and there was no sign of him; he hovered nearby, surprised to find that the window that had always been unlocked no longer was. Why would Jamie lock his window? Was he that mad at Jack? He moved over to the other side of the house and tried Sophie’s window, it was locked too and with a sigh he rapped on it; having noticed there was a small light on inside the room. The girl opened the window and grinned at him.

“Jack!” As soon as it was there though it was gone, the girl’s face became more serious than it should for someone so young.

“About time you showed up! I think something is seriously wrong with Jamie! He won’t say what, but he told me to tell you guys that he needs to talk to you!” Jack winced, but then put on a smile for the child.

“Can’t be that bad. I’ll see what’s up.” He ruffled her hair and she gave him a small smile. He really hoped that whatever this was... it wasn’t as bad as he was dreading. He slipped past the girl and towards Jamie’s room. It was closed. That was odd, the boy didn’t usually close his door either... Jack shook the thoughts off. Well, Jamie was grown up now so he was entitled to some privacy. Jack had some vague memories of why the boy would need it and it wasn’t something he wanted to think about too much. He felt bad as he moved towards the door, listening for any sound inside, but there was nothing. He lightly tapped on the door with his staff and waited, but there was still no sound from inside.

“Jamie?” He asked softly and then waited. Still nothing. He hesitated and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the change in the room. All the toys and posters he remembered the boy having were no where in sight. The only thing Jack recognized from the boy’s youthful years was that drawing with him on it and he winced when he saw the hastily scribbled pinned up paper near by that read: Why Jack?

He wasn’t sure why it should bother him so much, but he felt like it was accusing him of something. Like he’d done something wrong and that paper was putting him on trial for it. The walls were otherwise bare and still the same color. An old PC sat on the table that Jack remembered having flipped up on top of the night that Jamie had first seen him; his eyes wondered to the bed then. The boy wasn’t really visible in the small amount of moonlight that came in through the curtains. He was a lump beneath the blankets and Jack moved forward quietly.

“Jamie?” No response. Was the boy asleep? He moved to see and carefully pulled back the blanket. Yup, Jamie was fast asleep, but he didn’t look as peaceful as Jack thought he had when he was a boy. There were traces of worry on the boy’s face despite that he seemed relaxed in sleep. Jack frowned when he saw what looked like a wet spot on the blanket. What the heck was that? Was it.... He shook the thought away. No, no, he shouldn’t speculate on things like that. He let the blanket drop before he froze it over with his frost. He sighed, talking with Jamie would have to wait.

 


	4. 3

The air was cold, but Jamie didn’t notice as he knelt on the ground; navy blue sweater and dark blue jeans were the darkest clothes he currently had.

“Well, it will have to do.” Pitch said as he looked at the boy who knelt before him on one knee. His head was bowed, he didn’t bother looking up or anything.

“I don’t think it’s necessary to turn you, I will, however, grant you some power over my minions.” Jamie didn’t speak. Pitch moved over to the boy with a grin. Jamie had come of his own violation to the forest. What would Jack think of that when he saw the boy next? It was, of course, just after dark because Pitch prefered it that way. Not that he couldn’t go out into the sunlight, but his minions hated the sun so he only came out once the sun had set fully. Was it poetic justice that they were but a few feet from Jack’s pond as black sand swirled around the boy who had once stood witness to Pitch’s downfall... Who had stood on the ice as the frost spirit had become a Guardian. Oh yes, Pitch hadn’t been blind to that despite that he’d been dragged underground by his own minions. There had been one Nightmare that had returned to the surface to be witness to that and by extension, Pitch had known. The boy let out a gasp as the sand invaded his body, Pitch could only smile a little; it would be... intrusive, but it wouldn’t really hurt. The boy’s skin dulled from its usual flesh color, the only mark that he had allowed the sand inside.

“Now that you belong to me, you do as I say without question. Understood?”

“Yes master.” The boy murmured.

“Good. For now, shall we retreat to our home?” Jamie nodded dully, his brown eyes sporting small flecks of gold now. He didn’t know what  had compelled him to do this, but what was done was done. No, that wasn’t right. He knew... Pitch was the only constant in his life now. The only thing he could be sure was real. The Guardians had abandoned him, even Jack... he’d broken his promise. Jamie, much as it had hurt at first, came to the decision that if Jack was going to leave him alone then he would simply have to move on.

“Come, pet, I think it’s time we took this further.” Jamie barely registered the black sand that swirled around them both and he found himself in a chamber with a bed. It was soft and soon he found himself laying on the black silk, his clothes and those Pitch wore had melted away and that night the Boogeyman had made good on his promise; marking the boy as his own. When a stray tear had come to his eyes after they had finished, Pitch had wiped it away; promising that he would never leave the boy alone. Never. There was some comfort in that, strangely. Jamie spent an hour or two in Pitch’s lair, learning how to control the sand enough to travel from one place to another. Pitch had promised to teach him how to use the sand for scaring others once he had mastered using it for travel and Jamie knew he would need to master that soon. He did not want to displease his new master, even if he wasn’t sure what Pitch would do if he were unhappy with Jamie; Jamie had no intention of ever finding out.

When he returned to his house, he went to the bathroom, stripped and took a shower before dressing and crawling into bed in exhaustion. He didn’t notice the frost creeping along his window sill or the fact that Jack had entered the house again through his sister’s window. Jack frowned when he found the boy asleep yet again when he’d returned; he’d come here just before dark, but had found the house vacant of his believer. Sophie had told him that her brother had gone for a walk. Jack had gone off to find him, only to stop looking when it had become dark. He’d returned to the house then only to find Jamie had still not returned and then Jack had begun to worry. What if something bad had happened to him? He’d searched the whole city without finding him and he was frantic by the time he’d returned to the house, but here Jamie was, safe and sound... Well, moon take it all... what the heck? Jack sighed in defeat. He decided that he was going to stay until morning. It was Friday, he could talk to the boy as he got ready for school.

 

Jamie winced when the sunlight crept into his room, even though it wasn’t much. Was he going to have to avoid it now? The black sand in him seemed to make him want to hide beneath the blankets but he shoved them off instead and nearly yelped when he saw that Jack was sitting at the edge, looking at him with the blankets half covering the winter spirit.

“Uh... morning.” Jack said, pulling the cover off him.

“Jesus Jack....” Jamie groaned as he swung his feet over the side. Jack....  Oh fuck. Jack winced at the curse as he watched the teen get up from the bed and run a hand through his hair.

“Jamie, we need to talk.”

“Not now.” He brushed him off and went to the bathroom, when he came back he was dressed in a blood red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Jack raised an eyebrow at him, but Jamie ignored it as he stuffed his school work into his backpack.

“Seriously, we need to talk.” Jack said again, but Jamie didn’t reply this time as his mother called up.

“Are you up Jamie?”

“Yeah mom!” He called back and slung the pack over his shoulder before heading downstairs without looking at the winter spirit. Jack felt like he’d been jilted, but he said nothing as he followed Jamie downstairs. Jamie quickly ate a couple of poptarts, Sophie didn’t say a word either as she sleepily ate her cereal. Jack gave her a questioning look, jerking his head towards Jamie as if the girl would know what was up. She just shrugged in response, after glancing at her mother to make sure she wasn’t watching her. Jack sighed. Okay, so he’d talk to the boy on the way to school. Problem with that was that Jamie grabbed a set of keys and went outside, Jack was quick to follow but too stunned at the sight of Jamie getting into an old chevy to get into the car before the boy had driven off. Crap! He followed the teen to his high school and would have spoken up again if Pippa hadn’t called out.

“Hey Jamie!” Jamie waved to her with only a ghost of a smile.

“Hey Pippa, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you were okay.”

“I’m fine, why?” She shrugged a little.

“You just look... different.” Jamie shrugged in response. Different? Jack studied Jamie a moment and paled a little. Jamie DID look different... what was with his skin? It looked like someone had painted him with a hint of black mixed in. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt alarm go through him. Something was REALLY wrong. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew he couldn’t afford to simply go off and ask the others. He needed to actually talk to the boy about this; it wasn’t something so simple as bullies, he realized that now. This was a serious matter and he needed to figure out what it was. He followed Jamie around, but the boy was silent despite his constant questions. When Jamie had been younger, he’d often talked to Jack while at school by writing down answers to anything Jack said on paper. He didn’t do that now and it irked Jack a little. The boy was ignoring him! After about four hours he gave up, and just sulked as he followed the boy around for the rest of the day; Jamie didn’t object or even seem to pay him any attention but Jack knew the boy still believed. Still saw him. He knew this because before lunch he’d touched the boy’s shoulder and frosted it a little to show his annoyance at being ignored. The teen had brushed the frost off with little care, but he’d glanced around and when he was sure that no one was watching him he’d scowled at Jack before going back to taking notes. More than simply annoyed by the winter spirit now, he decided the best course of action was to eat lunch alone; which meant outside so no one would realize he was - to them - talking to freakin’ thin air.

 

Once they’d rounded the corner of the building out of sight, Jamie spun on him; heedless of the lunch he carried in one hand.

“Okay Jack, what the hell?! Why are you hounding me?” Jack took a step back.

“Hounding you?” He was hurt, even if he didn’t show it.

“You’re the one who’s been ignoring me all morning! Jamie, I KNOW there is something wrong!”

“Yeah, well there was but I’ve taken care of it.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“So then why do you look like someone painted you with soot?” Jamie winced a little. He had been hoping that would go unnoticed but then again Pippa had pointed it out that morning... He wanted to sigh, but didn’t. He set his lunch down so he wouldn’t hurt it then spun back to Jack, anger blazing in his eyes.

“I don’t know why the hell you decided to show up NOW, but I don’t need your help. I may have before, but I’m not a little kid anymore! You didn’t help me when I did need it so why the hell now?! After four fucking years, WHY now?!” Jack was surprised at the anger, but he only frowned.

“Do you think I WANTED to stay away? Jamie... you are my favorite kid... And yes, I’ve gotten it from the others about this. They wanted me to stay away so you’d grow up normal. So you’d BE a normal kid!”

“Normal?! What the hell Jack, HOW could I be normal after what happened that Easter? HOW could I just forget? You know... maybe the others did after a time because they didn’t actually look up to you like I did. They didn’t see someone who could be an older brother to them, you were just another Guardian but you were MORE to me! Gods Jack... I even...” He stopped and spun around, his face heating. He hadn’t meant to say that... to even hint at what he had come to feel for Jack over the past month or so. Even when Jack had failed to answer his summons... he had still fallen in love with the winter spirit.

“Things.... they’re different now.” Jamie said in a whisper, not looking at Jack; he still was in love with Jack... even after... But it wouldn’t ever be and he was just torturing himself. He had Pitch, that would have to do... Jamie’s heart sank when Jack said nothing. He wanted the winter spirit to ... To say something. To tell him everything would be okay, to reassure him like he had when he was a kid and they were fighting Pitch together... but he knew better. The spirit didn’t know... and Pitch wasn’t his enemy anymore.

 

Jack wasn’t sure what to say. What had this boy been through that was so awful to make him like this? He touched the boy’s shoulder and that was the wrong thing to do. Jamie whipped around and Jack didn’t think he could have been more surprised when he found himself slammed into the wall by... Black sand?!?!?! What was going on?!?!

“J-Jamie?!?!” Jamie stared at him and Jack stared back, both surprised. Jamie hadn’t meant to do that, hadn’t asked it of the sand or even thought of hurting Jack... The shock was evident in those brilliant eyes and things slowly began to click for Jack as he looked at the boy, really looked. He noticed the golden flecks in those brown eyes, how the light he’d loved to see so much in the boy had seemed to have all but gone out. Jamie took a step back, he seemed shaky, unsure of himself and Jack sucked in a breath as he tried to get ahold of himself. He didn’t need to see if Pitch was nearby, he knew too well the Boogeyman only came after dark, which meant one thing.... the sand... it had come from Jamie.

“Jamie...” He tried again. He felt betrayed, Jamie had...

“Why?” He finally managed to ask. The boy snorted, having recovered from his shock.

“Why? Isn’t it obvious? HE was the only one who was ever there for me, the only constant in my life. I didn’t have to summon him and he... taught me things...” Jamie trailed off. It didn’t feel so bad now, thinking about that first night and those that had followed.

“I told you before, I’m not a kid anymore.” Jack could only stare as his first believer picked up his lunch.

“Now that you know... leave me alone. It’s what you’re good at.” Jack did a quick intake of breath. Gods that hurt. He hadn’t meant... Hadn’t wanted...

“Jamie...” He managed weakly, but the boy simply walked away from him. Jack fell to his knees, his staff clattering to the ground next to him; tears glistening in his eyes as he could only watch the boy settle elsewhere in the parking lot to eat his meal as if Jack wasn’t even there. How had it come to this? Tears streamed down the winter spirit’s face, but Jamie didn’t so much as glance his way once. After a long moment, Jack settled against the school building and didn’t follow Jamie back inside. That was the hardest thing Jamie had ever had to do. He hadn’t meant for Jack to find out, ever... and he would never hurt him, no matter what. He needed to get this sand under control before it did some serious damage that he couldn’t simply apologize for. Jamie had wanted so much to confess everything to Jack, but something had held him back, had made him lash out in anger instead. He wondered if it was the black sand’s influence but shrugged it off. So what if it was? He had told Jack the truth, that he’d needed him and Jack hadn’t been there. That’s what all this amounted to, was why he’d joined Pitch. He’d always believe in Jack and the other Guardians, but now he knew he couldn’t rely on them anymore; he wasn’t a child and they only protected children. He had taken matters into his own hands. This was the life he’d chosen. He would spend the rest of his mortal life serving Pitch as a way of punishing the Guardians, more specifically, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you blame Jamie? I mean... he has a right to be angry...


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Lemon ahead!

“You... you _like_ me...” The hushed words shocked even Jack. Jamie stiffened a little then sighed and his shoulders slumped. He obviously didn’t need to state it. He didn’t like Jack, he was in love with him; despite everything, despite that he should hate the winter spirit for abandoning him... He just couldn’t.

“Gods.... Jamie...” Jack muttered, running a hand through his own hair. As if this whole mess wasn’t complicated enough... Jack found though that he didn’t care. He’d loved Jamie for longer than he’d been able to be himself with the Guardians, truly be himself. This precious boy, he’d often cursed himself for his ridiculous feelings towards the boy whom he’d watched grow into a fine young man... That is, until recent events; he shuddered at that, at the thought that he’d nearly fully lost this boy. He hadn’t realized he’d moved to stand behind him until his arms wrapped themselves around the teen of their own violation. He rested his head against the boy’s shoulder. Jack closed his eyes, trying to push away the thoughts that were suddenly trying to come to his mind. It was too soon for something like that, so when Jamie spun around and locked lips with Jack, the winter spirit was astonished that the boy pressed so closely against him and... Oh gods...

“Jack...” The seductive way the boy said his name caused him to shudder and Jamie chuckled softly as he tugged the winter spirit towards the bed.

“Jamie... I... don’t you think that this is a bit...” The words caught in his throat, he didn’t want to hurt Jamie but the teen just kissed him to forestall anymore protests. Jack pulled away a moment, meeting the teen’s gaze. He could barely suppress the shiver that ran through him from what he saw in those eyes, but he still managed to speak.

“I thought you wanted revenge.”

“So did I. I just realized all I really want is you.” Came the whispered reply before Jamie kissed him again and they fell back onto the bed, lips locked once more.

 

Jack didn’t even think of denying the boy as their tongues met in a brief battle for dominance in which Jamie backed down from, allowing Jack to explore his mouth that was like a furnace but its heat wasn’t even vaguely uncomfortable to Jack, instead it was a heady feeling and Jack shoved the boy down as he slid his hands beneath the navy shirt, skimming over the hot flesh beneath. The soft moan that rose from Jamie only encouraged Jack; they both wanted this. There was no denying that as one hand slid along the teen’s side, the other kept him propped up as his hand skimmed along the warm flesh and up along his chest. Jamie’s breath quickened a little as Jack’s fingers played along his nipples, teasing his flesh. Jack was cold, everything about him - well, except his personality - seemed to be cold but that had never bothered Jamie. The coolness that Jack gave off was welcoming in a strange sort of way and Jamie couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped past his lips as Jack’s cool lips trailed lightly down along his neck. Jamie closed his eyes, how he’d dreamed of this moment for so long.... Granted it always hadn’t been like this in his daydreams because he’d never considered Jack to be a forceful personality, but he was more than willing to let Jack take control this time. He needed it to happen this way; why, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew it like he knew his own name. A soft gasp leaving him when Jack slipped the material from him and Jack’s hoodie joined it before their skin touched.

“Not too cold?” Jack murmured, concern flickering into his eyes.

“Never.” Jamie murmured before planting a soft kiss on that cool neck. Jack seemed to relax more then as he continued to trail kisses along Jamie’s neck, cool hands sliding along his skin as Jack shifted to trail the kisses along his collarbone. Jamie shivered a bit in anticipation as one of Jack’s hands ghosted over the fly of his pants; almost like asking for permission, but Jamie didn’t put up any sort of resistance and he found that Jack had easily undone them and slipped the fabric from him. He had little time to wonder about when Jack had learned about such a thing since the ancient teen’s pants were still those from his past life. The question that began to form in the teen’s mind was soon forgotten before it had even fully formed as he felt Jack’s cool fingers sliding along his thighs, gently stroking his skin as they moved ever up and over the boxers he wore; Jamie shivered in delight, beginning to feel that even the boxers were a bit too tight as Jack’s fingers played along the top of the underpants. Jamie’s fingers skimmed along Jack’s side and back, as if memorizing every part of the winter spirit. Jamie sucked in a breath sharply when one of Jack’s fingers slid over his hardening length; when he repeated the gesture Jamie shivered, a moan escaping his lips as he arched his hips a little. Gods he wanted this, it took all his will though to be the submissive one as Jack seemed in no rush. Delighting in the sound of Jamie’s moans as his hand palmed the boy through the material, teasing him with the touch he craved.

 

“J-Jack...” The name came out on a soft whimper and Jack felt the pleasure of it punch him in the gut and pool below. He slipped out of his own pants first before sliding down the boxers and tossing them aside. Jamie groaned when Jack settled back between Jamie’s legs and stroked the sides of his thighs, teasing the boy further; Jamie arched, he ached to feel that cool touch elsewhere and both gasped as their lengths brushed. Jamie felt dizzy with the spike of pleasure. The jolt of pleasure seemed to waken something in Jack, a side Jamie would never never guessed lay within his soon-to-be-lover. Jack let out a quiet growl before his gentle touch soon became possively aggressive as one hand grabbed Jamie’s length and began to stroke it, causing Jamie to cry out in surprised pleasure; his other hand was busy toying with the ring of flesh just beyond his sacks. Jack raised his fingers to his mouth, his gaze was a bit feral and hungry looking and Jamie loved it. He could only wonder what Jack was thinking, the pleasure kept him from drawing the conclusion as Jack’s hand twisted a little, giving him more and more pleasure and distracting him; before he knew it he felt one of Jack’s fingers slip into him and the feel of that cold digit was weird at first even as it seemed to slide inward, ever seeking and Jamie cried out harshly suddenly when Jack’s finger slipped across that sensitive spot inside.

“Jack!” A smirk came to those features he loved so much as Jack began to stroke that spot and Jamie pressed against his finger eagerly; Jack added a second, gently stretching him even as he teased the spot he’d found and Jamie squirmed with the pleasure. Oh but it felt so good.... more than he’d been able to imagine that it would to have Jack touch him like this. He panted as the pleasure surged through him as Jack continued to stroke that special spot in him, his other hand continuing to pump his length and he didn’t notice the third finger that slipped into him. Jamie was too relaxed at this point; his eyes gleamed with desire and pleasure, Jack met those melted chocolate eyes and seemed to know. Jamie might have wondered if he’d really noticed the look Jack was giving him beyond the feel of the pleasure and suddenly he arched up as he felt Jack thrust into him slowly, at first; Jamie locked eyes with Jack. The winter spirit’s brilliant eyes seemed bluer some how and the thought fled as Jack began to thrust into him; Jack’s moans of pleasure mingling with his own and Jamie was all too glad that his mother had left on a business trip this morning and Sophie was to stay at a friend’s house. Neither needing to worry about being heard. Jamie’s eyes fluttered closed a moment until Jack slammed into that spot and his eyes flew open even as he arched.

“J-J-Jack...” He moaned, his grip on the winter spirit tightening as he swore he saw stars and Jack shuddered, aiming to hit that spot again and again as his thrusts picked up in speed and Jack’s hand slid between them to grip Jamie’s hard member to stroke it. Jamie let out a cry when the pleasure washed over him and spurts of white covered the two of them, Jack’s cry was no less pleasure filled, pushed over the edge only moments after Jamie; his release was strangely a lukewarm temperature.

 

Jamie was quiet, curled up against Jack like a child; he almost felt like one. He’d only imagined before what it would be like; his imagination was nothing in comparison. He could scarcely believe that he’d been able to provoke Jack to fulfilling his long-held dream and desires.

“Jamie.. will you... tell me what happened?” Jack asked hesitantly. Jamie considered the soft words, weighing the request.

“It was just an ordinary night. I was in bed, wishing to see you when the snow fell. I almost didn’t notice when Pitch came into my room. I asked him what he wanted at some point... maybe at the start. I wasn’t scared, but confused when he told me it was about what I wanted. Something about what all people my age did; he didn’t say what it was... but I should have known. I tried to purify his sand when it latched onto me, but it didn’t work. I still don’t know why." Jack was silent as he saw black sand swirl from Jamie’s grasp and form the scene the teen was describing to him; Jack couldn’t tear his eyes from the two as the figure of Pitch loomed over the helpless sand-Jamie.

“I probably should have guessed but what he did made no sense really... He... he touched me." The last words were almost too soft for Jack to hear, his eyes went wide. Jamie didn’t have to say it; Jack’s eyes burned with an anger that made Jamie’s heart skip a beat, knowing that it wasn’t aimed at him but for him. Jamie glanced away even as the figures in sand disappeared, suddenly Jack remembered that first night he’d come back when Jamie had been asleep and it all began to click into his head. He was beyond furious with the shade.

“He continued to come back night after night... I tried everything I could think of, went through every book on magic I could get my hands on, but nothing worked. After a while... I..” He struggled, unable to meet Jack’s eyes; instead he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
“I just gave up. I gave up on the notion that you’d come back, that you would notice that Pitch was back and do something about it... that you.... that I meant something...” Jack felt his heart break in two. Jamie thought he didn’t care?

“Oh Jamie...” Jack’s tone was so tender and yet broken at the same time that Jamie opened his eyes again. Jack shifted so that he was over the teen, locking eyes with him.

“Don’t you know? Staying away from you all these years was the hardest thing I had to... especially when I realized that after you turned fourteen I...” His cheeks flushed. Jamie stared at Jack in surprise. Jamie had always dreamed that Jack would return his feelings, but he had never dared hope it would ever be true; Jack was an immortal after all and he was... just a mortal. He wasn’t sure what he could say, what he should say.

“I... since I saw you when you were fourteen... I...” Jack went on, despite the flush that burned his cheek. He fought against his embarrassment. He knew Jamie deserved to know. Jamie felt his cheeks began to heat as he met Jack’s eyes.

“What I’ve felt for you isn’t... plutonic. By any means, I know I haven’t shown myself to you... and... that was one reason. I... didn’t want things to spiral out of control.”

“Wait... so you’ve... ?”

“Been around? Kind of... I mean, I always brought you snow. It hurt to watch you grow up and I’ve always kept you safe over the years, but... I was told that I shouldn’t let you see me because you would eventually grow up and forget. It was hard... watching you play with friends... watching them slowly forget. I was so afraid you’d join them... but you amazed us all and have hung on all these years.”

“How could I not? Jack... you and the others changed my life. I loved it when you came by, I always had so much fun and... I think the others did too, but they just didn’t believe as strongly as I did... still do.” The two were silent a moment, but it was a comfortable silence; Jack nuzzled against Jamie’s neck, his voice whisper soft.

“Jamie... I love you.” Jamie’s hold on Jack tightened as he closed his eyes again. He never thought he’d hear those words, he never had felt so happy to hear anything in his life than he was now.

“I love you too.” He murmured. There was another moment of silence, Jamie felt his heart sink as he realize that he still had a major problem. Pitch. What was he supposed to do? He had joined Pitch, had accepted the shade’s power into himself and had promised to scare kids, to... he didn’t feel despair at this as an idea began to slowly form in his mind. Pitch used fear to scare children, but didn’t facing your fears make you brave? Maybe he could turn this around after all... A slight smile graced his features.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jack asked after a moment.

“I was just thinking, I’ve made a poor choice in agreeing to join Pitch, but I think I know how I can turn around what I’ve done.” Jack shifted a little, propping his head up with his hand.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, facing your fears makes you brave right? What is the Boogeyman if not fear? So... what if instead of just scaring kids... I use what Pitch gave me to help them be brave? Just like you did for me when we were fighting Pitch.” Jack’s eyes lit up.

“That’s a great idea!” Jamie flushed a little, flushing more when Jack kissed him.

“You’re a genius Jamie...” He said when he pulled back, feeling a stirring of hope after all this time of being around his believer and having to deal with the hugest mistake of his immortal life... staying away from Jamie.


	6. 5

“Don’t wonder too far! It’s starting to get dark!” A woman said as she watched two children balance on a fallen log as if it were a balance beam.

“You worry too much.” The young blonde answered, her blue eyes bright with mischief.

“Now Mack, I know you two are visiting here same as I am for the wedding, but you still need to be careful. You too Megan.” She chided the other girl, both were her young cousins. The raven haired girl with brown eyes only rolled said eyes at the woman. The woman, who was bundled against the cold like the little girls, was older by many years. The two girls were only ten while she was in her third decade. Though she didn’t really look it as the dark green eyes beneath dark chestnut hair were as spirited as any child.

“Honestly you two, haven’t you heard about what lurks in the shadows around here?”

“Insects?” Mack asked and the two girls giggled, jumping off the log as the woman sat down on said log.

“No. You see, Aunt Pippa told me how this place can be dangerous.” She had the attention of the two girls now as they stood nearby.

“See... this forest, in a clearing not far from here... the Boogeyman makes his home.” At the name the girls rolled their eyes, weren’t they a little old for this?

“I know you don’t believe me, but it’s true... in fact, not too long ago a friend of Aunt Pippa’s disappeared from here. He was only a teenager... fresh from high school too. So full of promise and one of her best friends... he was also a good friend to a certain winter Guardian.”

The two girls exchanged a look, but they stayed close, obviously interested in the story she was weaving nonetheless.

“The Boogeyman has another name around here... Pitch Black. It’s said that this boy, this teen once fought Pitch when he was younger, but after he became a teenager he fell prey to Pitch’s evil and was spirited away as his apprentice.”

“Oh please, you can’t possibly expect us to believe that!” Megan said.

“Oh? And I suppose that’s just your imagination then?” The woman smiled a little knowingly, pointing to the shadow of a figure that seemed to slowly creep across the ground towards them. The girls let out a squeal of fright and leapt over the log to cower behind their older cousin. The shadow stopped a few feet away from her and the owner of the shadow materialized from behind a tree.

“So... you’re not scared of me.”

“A little hard to be when I know the cause. A pleasure to meet you, Jamie.” The boy arched an eyebrow in return. He hadn’t heard anyone address him with such warmth outside his Guardian since... well, since last year when he’d graduated.

“So, young Guardian, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Jamie stared at the woman. How had she known?! He could have sworn he’d kept it a secret... only the other Guardians knew that he was...

“I was only guessing, but from the look on your face I’d say I guessed right. Aunt Pippa was just as sure, even though she hasn’t seen you since before last year.” Jamie couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“She always was a smart girl. Guess you both are, how are you related to Pippa?”

“Distant step-niece. More or less, she’s not related to me by blood but she and my dad are such good friends that she invited us to the wedding. She’s always been “aunt” to me.”

“I see... and I heard the story. Just how did Pippa know? About Jack and me I mean.” She shrugged.

 

“You’d have to ask her that to be honest. She loved to tell the story to us kids when she came down to visit a time or two. She always spoke of the story like it was real so, even when no one else believed her... I did. I always was the one in the family to have an active imagination. Though I’ll admit I didn’t know about the Guardians until the movie that came out years ago.” Jamie nodded a little with a smile.

“Hey Jack.” The two girls followed their cousin’s gaze to a nearby tree, Jack grinned down at them.

“Nice to finally meet you.” The girls just stared, wide eyed in amazement as their sudden belief rewarded them with the ability to see Jack who hopped down from the tree. He twirled his staff as the girls giggled at the snowflakes he sent towards them.

“I’m surprised you can see me.” He said looking over to the older woman.

“I guess you can say I’m like Jamie. I never stopped having believing in the things most didn’t see, or couldn’t. I guess my belief has changed a little over the years, but it’s always been strong. Even when my dad purposely made sure I knew he stuffed the stockings... I still believed because I knew that North didn’t visit until he knew I was asleep. I’ve done my research over the years, but of course I’ve never told anyone I still believe. Just don’t tell the others Jack... but you’re my favorite.” Jack’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you and I... we share a common past you could say.” Jack’s smile wavered a little at that.

“Sorry to hear that.” She just shrugged then smiled.

“If it meant being here, meeting you now... I would do it all again. I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Jack’s grin was back in full force.

“Let’s have some fun.” The winter spirit waved his staff and snowballs appeared, the girls laughed and picked up several, throwing them at each other and the woman picked up one but she didn’t throw it right away. In fact, she seemed to simply admire it for a while until she noticed a certain winter spirit wasn’t paying attention to her. Jamie smirked when he saw this and the snowball launched at said winter spirit who spun around in surprise when it slammed into him.

“Oh you’re going to get it now!” He said with a grin when he spotted the culprit who just smirked and dodged his snowballs like a pro, but she was still covered in snow from the many snowballs that had exploded around her. Laughter rang out in the forest as the girls tried pelting her as well, but to no avail. She was good and Jamie had to wonder if she’d perfected the art, as he’d hope to when he’d been younger; he’d long since given up on it though. He decided he couldn’t let her get away though and pelted her with snowballs from a different direction, driving her back towards Jack who finally nailed her. She fell into the snow, laughing.

“Okay two on one isn’t fair!” She called, laughing even as her cousins caught up, cheering and Jamie and Jack just laughed. She sighed and turned to her cousins.

“We should get back.” She could only smlie at the twin “aws” that echoed in the night’s air.

“I know that you’ve had fun, and I’d love nothing more to stay and play but you know they’ll be worried about us if we stay out too late. Besides, they’d never believe we have a couple of Guardians watching over us. They’re too skeptical.”

“I guess you’re right.” Mack said in defeat then she looked up at her older cousin.

“Kari.”

“Hmmm?”

“Thanks for not giving up on them... if you had... we wouldn’t have had this much fun.” She smiled and looked up at the two Guardians who floated side by side.

“Even if you two weren’t with me, I’d have believed. Because believing is seeing...” The two smiled back at her as she waved to them and the trio headed back into town.

 

“Never thought I’d be around to see an adult see you.” Jamie said as he watched the three.

“Yeah, never thought I’d see the day.”

“She’s definately something special... I mean, I didn’t even make it to that age before I became a Guardian.” Jack chuckled a little.

“Didn’t think you wanted to.”

“If it meant losing you... never.” He hooked one arm around Jack, pulling him close and pressing his lips to those cool ones; he never got tired of this or how Jack responded in kind. When they withdrew, a soft smile on the winter spirit’s lips.

“So... have you finally forgiven me for not being there?” Jamie put on a thoughtful expression.

“Well... I think you still owe me.” Jack put on a fake pout, as he’d been doing for the last few months. Jamie’s expession didn’t change, but the smile was in his eyes as he pulled Jack closer to kiss the pout from his lips. The two had enjoyed this game for the last few months and Jamie, who was never really the same from the wounds he’d been inflicted on by Pitch over those many months, did not hold it against the Guardian of Fun who had captured his heart despite it all. The two flew over the frozen pond and past a spot of frozen ground that was the entrance of the Boogeyman’s lair; it was pretty plain that nothing was going in or out of that hole for a good long while... Neither of the spirits thought about it though as they soared through the crisp night air, laughing and whooping as they headed to a wooden cabin that was deeper in the woods.

“So, what have you in mind for us tonight mr. Guardian of Courage.”

“Hmmm.... I think I can figure something out.” His lips curved a little and Jack felt his heart begin to race. He knew that smile and it always made his heart race, it was just the effect it had always had on him. They both knew what it meant and that it would always have this affect on Jack. Jamie opened the door and stepped inside, Jack followed, shutting the door with his staff, which he left at the front door. This was Jamie’s home, no spirit or human could see it let alone get inside or more than five feet without permission. A little trick of the light and magic that surrounded all of the homes of the Guardians. Jamie had also made sure it was sound proof to, not necessarily for the reasons that the two would need it to be tonight, but all the same Jack was forever greatful he’d designed his home to be that way. After all, he loved the sounds his mate made as his cool fingers splayed along warm skin; he didn’t want either of them to ever have to hold back, especially not Jamie... They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom yet and Jack could already feel his blood warming in anticipation. Since that one night, the night he had taken the biggest gamble of his life... of claiming the boy who had offered him everything, confessing the feelings that had once driven him to stay away... It had been the biggest gamble he could ever have made and he was glad he’d taken it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! At least for this story, hope you liked it :)


End file.
